iyaricfandomcom_am-20200215-history
1531 BC
[[ስዕል:1531B.png|center|800px|thumb|Map 67: 1531 BC. Previous map: 1557 BC. Next map: 1504 BC (Maps Index)]] 1531 BC - NEW KINGDOM OF EGYPT MAIN EVENTS 1556-1534 BC - Hyksos expelled from Egypt and defeated Seqenenre's fight against Apepi led to Thebes' defeat and his death in battle in 1555 BC. His successor Kamose campaigned first against Kush, then from his 3rd year, 1552 BC, against the Hyksos, now led since 1553 BC by Khamudi. Kamose pushed the Hyksos north to within 100 miles of their capital Avaris in the delta, by the time he was succeeded in 1550 BC by his brother and co-Pharaoh, Ahmose I. Ahmose captured Avaris in 1540 BC and the Hyksos fled to Kenean, where they seized the fort at Sharuhen, from part of the inheritance of Simeon of Israel. Here they held out against Ahmose' forces for a 6 year siege, before Sharuhen was destroyed in 1534 BC, ending the Hyksos. Ahmose for reunifying Egypt is considered the start of the New Kingdom, and the Eighteenth Dynasty. Among the Agazyan, Sebi II Ayba was followed in 1551 BC by Ityopphis I, and that kingdom then began to be called Ethiopia, although this name is actually even older, being from an Ityoppis son of Kush. 1551-1528 BC - Reign of Hattushili I in Hatti Hattushili I succeeded Labarna in 1551 BC and ruled from Hattusas, though his predecessor Anitta who destroyed it a century earlier had cursed anyone who dared resettle there. Annals of some years of Hattushili's campaigns are known: 1) He sieged Sanahuita, destroyed Zalpua; 2) He defeated Amitaqu of Alalakh and sacked the city; defeated the Hurrians of Urshu who were helped by Yamkhad and Carchemish; 3) Seized livestock and pastures from Arzawa (Luwia), but then Hurrians flooded the west so he returned to subdue them; 4) Sacked Sanahuita; 5) Defeated Yamkhad and Issuwa at battle of Mt. Italur; crossed Euphrates and destroyed Issuwa, capturing much silver for Hatti... Toward the end of his reign, he apparently subdued both Arzawa and Troy, then was killed trying to take Yamkhad in 1528 BC. The Habiru make another appearance during this time, in the 'Tikunani prism', ca 1542 BC, listing Habiru mercenaries fighting for the Hurrians against Hattushili. It seems most of these Habiru had Hurrian names and the rest Semitic ones; and indeed Hurrian was replacing Amorite as the major language of Yamkhad and even Kenean around now. In Babylon, Ammi-saduqa succeeded Ammi-ditana in 1551 BC, and continued the 'Pax Babyloniaca' in the region throughout these years. 1545 BC - Olbius in Celtica Olbius came to reign in Celtica after Lemannus in 1545 BC, just before the text of the "Manethonian supplement" breaks off. Thus it is unknown who the next kings of Celtica were until Galathes II in 1318 BC. Since the annals went missing long ago, before 300 BC, French accounts make Galathes II the son and successor of Olbius. Olbius is said to have gone to fight and build forts in Asia, leaving Bebracte as regent ruling from Toulouse. Frodo I had been ruling Danica since 1535 BC, and Gethar in Raumica, after Hasding. 1534 BC - Cyzicus founded Pandion II in Athens was exiled to Megara in 1545 BC, but his son Aegeus drove out the usurpers the Meteonids and succeeded him in Athens. Crete then went to war with Athens, and Minos may have abducted Europa a few years before; if that date is correct she was probably not Phoenician nor the sister of Cadmus. In Aegeus' 11th year, 1534 BC, the colony of Cyzicus was founded on the Hellespont past Troy, by Thessalians. Bebryces, between Cyzicus and Mariandina, was set up as a 'barbarian' kingdom around the same time, and with the appearance of this name so close to Bebracte above, it seems not unreasonable to guess that this was the fief in Asia where Olbius built forts. When the annals resume in 1318 BC with Galathes II, the Celts are securely allied with the Cimmerians, Amazons etc as he is king in both Celtica and Cimmeria. So this establishment of 'Bebryces' in former Amazon territory on the frontlines may well represent the beginnings of that alliance. 1531 BC - Fir Bolg invade Ireland In 1531 BC, 5000 Fir Bolg escaped whatever king in Greece they served, stealing 1,139 pinnaces from him and sailing to Hispania or Celtiberia briefly, where the king was Magmor or Madhmor, then to Ireland, which they conquered from the Fomorians and called Elga. Five chiefs divided the island into five parts and chose one of them, Slanga, as High King.